1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to keys and wireless key devices.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Throughout normal daily life many individuals are required to use many different keys—keys for their automobiles, keys for their houses, keys for their mail, keys for their work, etc. Recently, with increasing popularity, automakers in particular, have begun to move away from physical keys in the traditional sense. Many of these companies are instead creating wireless keys. Some of which require a button press to unlock the doors of a car, and others which only require that a key dongle be proximate to the automobile for the doors to automatically unlock and the automobile to automatically start at the push of a button.
While wireless keys may have increased the ease with which a car can be accessed, they have also increased the difficulty associated with carrying keys. Many wireless keys are the size of conventional car remotes. As the number of wireless keys and car remotes has increased, it has become increasingly difficult for individuals to fit the large bundle of keys and remotes within a pant's pocket.
Many individuals are required to carry a key chain holding many different keys and wireless remotes. These key chains can be both cumbersome and uncomfortable to carry. Large key chains can also become tangled, making the individual keys difficult to access. As such, there is a need in the field for devices that aid in the transport and use of multiple keys.